


Ready Now

by TheMockingJ3



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, In which Hershel Layton adopts every lost child he encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingJ3/pseuds/TheMockingJ3
Summary: The professor takes in Arianna and Tony after the discovery of the Golden Garden... And Crow tags along too.
Relationships: Arianna Barde & Aurora, Arianna Barde & Crow, Arianna Barde & Evan Barde, Arianna Barde & Hershel Layton, Arianna Barde & OC, Arianna Barde & Tony Barde, Arianna Barde & the Black Ravens, Arianna Barde/Luke Triton, Badger/Crow (Professor Layton), Crow & Hershel Layton, Crow & Luke Triton, Tony Barde & Hershel Layton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Ready Now

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: For all of the prequel games, especially PL4!
> 
> Set: Snippets of an AU starting after PL4.
> 
> Warning: Mention of illness, dead characters... and absent parents trying to insert themselves back into their kids' lives. I'm talking about Arianna and Tonys' mother, an OC.  
> Also, smoking. Smoking isn't inherently a bad thing- Don Paolo smokes and he gets the best redemption arc in the games- but maybe it's not the best thing to do around your previously ill daughter, Mrs Barde.  
> Also, also... This contains Arianna/Luke fluff, after Layton has basically adopted Arianna. If you're in the "Luke is Layton's adopted son too!" camp, there's your warning. The same applies to a minor Luke/Crow moment.  
> Also, also, also... Targent stalking people, as they do.  
> Also, also, also, also... Crow curses occasionally.  
> I don't know why there are so many warnings-- this is so tame compared the Whumptober.
> 
> Inspiration: This fic's title and the AU were inspired by 'Ready Now' from Moominvalley. 'Home' by Gabrielle Aplin also helped.

“Will I see you again?” Arianna asked.

“Of course you will!” Luke laughed, leaning out of the car window. “We’ll only be twenty minutes down the road.”

“Twenty minutes if the traffic’s good,” Brenda added from the front of the car.

“And I’ll be working in the same department as Hershel,” Clark said. He grinned at Professor Layton. “It’ll be just like old times, eh?”

“Hopefully,” the professor chuckled. “Although, there should be less galivanting!”

Arianna couldn’t imagine the professor— the diligent, level-headed Professor Layton— gallivanting around anywhere. 

“What does ‘galivanting’ mean?” Tony whispered in Arianna’s ear.

“It means… going on fun adventures,” she answered. She looked at the professor, hoping her definition was correct. He nodded to her. 

“The professor said we’d have loads more adventures,” Luke reminded them. “We can all go with him!”

The professor glanced from Arianna to Luke. He chuckled, “It does depend on the destination…”

“Well, let us know if you happen to visit a _volcano,”_ Brenda giggled, ignoring Clark’s splutters. Brenda smiled warmly at Arianna and Tony. “The professor will look after you, but give us a call if you need anything.”

“Thank you,” Arianna and Tony chorused.

“See you soon!” Luke said. He reached out to Arianna through the window.

Arianna stepped towards him. She had been planning… _something_ … but it seemed silly now, knowing Luke would be just down the road from her. And how embarrassed would she be if the professor saw her doing _that?_

So, she simply took Luke’s hand and squeezed it. “See you soon.”

Luke waved to them until the car turned off the professor’s road.

“Awww,” Tony sighed. “You didn’t say goodbye to him _properly.”_

 _“Shush!”_ Arianna nudged Tony in the ribs. She peeked at the professor. Thankfully, he had turned away from them to open his car’s trunk.

Tony trotted to his side, holding out his arms.

“Oh, that’s alright,” the professor said. “I can manage with the bags.”

Arianna blushed— they had brought so much luggage and she hadn’t even thought to help! “Are you sure?” Arianna checked.

The professor heaved Arianna’s suitcase out of the car. “Yes, thank—”

 _“Ouch!”_ the case protested as it landed on the pavement.

“What on Earth…?” The professor sent Arianna and Tony a questioning glance. When all they supplied were startled stares, the professor steered them both behind him and slowly opened the suitcase.

Clothes, music books, bedsheets and the Black Ravens’ leader popped out.

 _“Crow?”_ Tony exclaimed. “What are _you_ doing—?” 

“In _my_ case?” Arianna barked. She glared at Crow as he sat up and dusted himself off. (Surely he didn’t have fleas…?)

 _“What?”_ Crow stood up. “I thought this was the _queen’s_ case…”

 _“Crow,”_ the professor repeated, the perfect balance of critical and concerned. “What propelled you to stow away in the trunk of my car? You could have been hurt…”

Crow fixed his navy blue cap. “Keep your hat on, Prof! It’ll take more than that to shake me—”

“ _Explanation, now,”_ Arianna demanded. 

“Fine, fine…” Suddenly, Crow gazed up at the professor with puppy dog eyes. “The truth is… I’m an _orphan_ too.”

 _“Really?”_ Arianna drawled. What would _he_ know about crushing loneliness?

“ _Really,_ really! My mum and dad didn’t survive the… the _accident_ at the factory.” Crow’s whole body shuddered like a sparrow caught in the snow. “That’s why I started up the Black Market—”

“Shouldn’t you be back at the market now?” Tony gasped. “What would the Black Ravens do without their leader?”

“I’ve left Roddy in charge— though, Marylin is more likely to keep everyone organised.” Crow smiled fondly for a moment. Then he stuck out his bottom lip and resumed his woeful ‘orphan’ charade. “The rest of the gang all have at least one parent in the picture… but _I_ don’t.” 

Arianna said, “Surely you have grandparents, aunts or uncles living somewhere…” (Anywhere but _here!_ )

“My grandparents died in the _war_ , I never knew my aunts, and I think my uncle joined a cult—”

“Listen, Crow,” the professor interrupted gently. “Why don’t we call the police in Misthallery? They should be able to—”

“N- _no!_ Not _them!”_ Crow wailed, dropping to his knees. “They’ll f-find out about the _Black Market!_ Third Eye Jakes said they’d arrest us!”

“Jakes was arrested himself,” Arianna grumbled.

Crow waddled forward on his knees and threw his arms around the professor’s legs. “P-p-please can I just stay here with you?”

“Hm…” The professor frowned over Crow’s head at Arianna and Tony.

Arianna bit her lip. She had known it was too good to be true. No matter where she and Tony went, trouble always seemed to follow them.

Their mother had walked out. Papa had fallen off a cliff. Loosha had died for Arianna…

But then, Professor Layton had swooped in to their lives and the curse seemed to be broken. The townspeople had accepted Arianna and Tony. Arianna’s health had greatly improved with regular trips to the Golden Garden. After several months, the doctors had announced that she was _cured._

When he heard the news, the professor had asked if Arianna and Tony would like to stay with him in London when the Tritons moved.

The professor would regret that decision now.

Was there even any point in taking their luggage out of the car?

Arianna wiped away a tear as the professor patted Crow on the back. “There, there…” he said awkwardly, though not unkindly. “I won’t call the police. Why don’t we try Luke’s family instead?” He moved back from Crow and offered him a hand off the floor.

“L-Luke’s dad was the _mayor_ ,” Crow moaned. “He’ll have me _locked up—!”_

“No, he _won’t,”_ the professor said. “That’s enough now. Why don’t we get you some tea…?”

Still holding Crow’s hand, the professor fished his keys out of his coat. “Apologies, Arianna and Tony. I’ll bring your bags in soon…”

He _wasn’t_ sending them back to Misthallery? Arianna’s eyes widened. (She shouldn’t get her hopes up…)

“That’s okay, Professor,” Tony said. “I can manage…”

“If you like, but please don’t strain yourselves!” the professor called as he led Crow through the gate and to the front door. “Your rooms— er, _room_ — is the one nearest the bathroom.”

 _Their_ room— he really was letting them stay!

 _“Thank you!”_ Arianna gasped.

She didn’t care that she had to tidy everything back into her case, or that Crow was the first one inside the professor’s house— _their_ house!

Tony gaped at Arianna as she hauled the case through the gate all by herself. It suddenly felt lighter than a feather.

Arianna stumbled through the door to their new home. She smiled.

It was a third of the size of Barde Manor. There wasn’t a cobweb in sight, but it was still… untidy. No, _busy—_ that was a better word. The professor’s papers, artefacts and books were overflowing from a green desk onto the wooden floor. Who even kept a _desk_ by their front door…?

“Please excuse the clutter,” the professor hollered from somewhere inside. “I forgot to inform my housekeeper that you would be arriving today.”

Professor Layton _forgot?_ Arianna couldn’t help chuckling.

Crow had thrown himself into an olive-coloured armchair next to the desk. “No worries, Prof!” Crow called.

Arianna’s chuckle became a huff. “Feeling _better_ already _?”_

“A little… Yourself?” 

“I’m _fine.”_ Arianna lowered her voice when she heard the professor pottering about, presumably in the kitchen. “You do know this _isn’t_ going to work, don’t you?”

Crow covered his heart as if she had wounded him. “I don’t know _what_ you’re talking about, _Sis.”_

“ _Don’t_ call me that.” She would never, in _any_ universe, be related to this rat of a boy. “As soon as the professor finds out _where_ your family is, you’ll be shipped back to Misthallery.”

Smirking, Crow said, “We’re in the same boat.” (He couldn’t possibly be talking about her _mother_ …)

Arianna hissed, “You don’t know—”

“Here we are!” Professor Layton returned, clutching a tray with four teacups and a teapot. He placed the tray on the desk. “Help yourselves—”

His eyes widened when they heard a pained grunt from the doorway. _“_ Tony _…_ I said _I_ would take care of those bags!” He hurried outside.

Crow poured himself some tea. He continued to smirk at Arianna over his red-rimmed teacup. “I know how to _hustle.”_

* * *

There weren’t enough tickets for all of them to attend the opera. Janice Quatlane had only sent _two_ — one for Professor Layton and another in case he wished to bring a guest.

Tony knew how much Arianna wanted to see the opera, so he arranged to visit his friend, Sean in Misthallery that same day.

Crow was not so considerate. At first, he claimed to be a fan of classical music, though Arianna doubted he could afford to see any shows. _Apparently,_ he had settled for listening to an old gramophone at the market.

The Black Market had been searched, but there were no clues found with regards to Crow’s true family. The other Ravens’ beaks were sealed.

For now, Crow was here to stay with the professor, Arianna and Tony. And he was determined to attend the opera.

The professor was at a loss of what to do— he would never _pick a side—_ until his Amazing-Number-One-Assistant Emmy asked if Crow wanted to help her with an investigation to find a missing girl in London.

Crow immediately agreed, but he and Emmy still had to drive them to the opera house.

Luke had to sit between Arianna and Crow in the back of the car.

 _“Faster,_ Em!” Crow cried.

“Please, _slow down_ , Emmy!” Arianna begged. “I think I’m going to be _sick…”_

Crow pressed himself against the car door. “Keep _away_ from me.”

“Why don’t you just _jump out of the car,_ then?” Arianna stretched over Luke’s lap to poke Crow in the shoulder. 

“Stay back, _Sickie!”_

 _“Professor…”_ Luke groaned. He was probably wishing Clark hadn’t bought him his own ticket.

“Emmy, how is your _research_ going?” the professor said loudly.

“Well… It appears it’s not only this girl who was talking about eternal life. London is full of rumours and stories. They say with enough money and the right connections, you can buy the gift of eternal life.”

“People shouldn’t believe everything they hear in rumours,” Arianna muttered.

“Imagine if _we_ found eternal life,” Crow sighed wistfully. “We could stay _young_ forever!”

“It’s called _eternal life,_ ” Arianna corrected him. “Not eternal _youth.”_

“Maybe not for _you._ You’re already an ugly old _witch!”_

“Shut _up…!”_

* * *

It was _him_ again— the masked man. The same one who had captured Brenda and Doland, torn Misthallery apart, and beaten Loosha to death. 

He had introduced himself as ‘Jean Descole’— a humble scientists and their host— before turning his attention to Arianna. She had clung tightly to Luke’s hand, but Descole’s men had separated them.

Where were Luke and Janice now? Where was the _professor?_

How could he just _leave them?_

Arianna almost tripped over a step. Descole’s henchmen lifted her up like a rag doll. They shoved her into a room with a long red carpet, leading to a tiered metal stage.

Standing on the stage were Mr. Whistler and Descole, flanked by two of the wolves that had chased the contestants earlier.

Behind them was Mr. Whistler’s Detragon. The professor had said it was ‘beautiful’ during the opera, but now... Arianna found it grotesque. It was an amalgamation of _too many_ instruments, jutting out at odd angles. 

An orchestra was supposed to be a blend of different musicians, all working together to create a unique sound. That was what made it beautiful. 

But giving _one_ musician that much power... 

Mr. Whistler strolled to the edge of the stage. He smiled at Arianna. “Congratulations, Arianna! You’ve won the competition.”

“Why _me?”_ Arianna asked, trying to keep the shrillness out of her voice. She needed to stall for time. (Luke had said the professor would come back. He _would_.)

Whistler explained, “You’ve proved yourself worthy by solving every puzzle—“ 

“ _Professor Layton_ solved most of the puzzles. I was just following him.” 

“Well, er...” Whistler floundered. “You were incredibly _brave_ during the game, especially with your _condition_...” He glanced nervously at Descole. 

“She’s in perfect health, just as I said,” Descole huffed. He faced the control panel behind him— For the Detragon?— and pulled out a key from under his cape. He inserted the key, turned a couple of dials and the Detragon whirred to life. 

“Come, come, my dear,” Mr. Whistler said, offering Arianna a hand up on to the stage.

Arianna wanted to move _back_ , but the henchmen pushed her forward. 

Mr Whistler took her by the wrist. “It’s time to claim your prize. No need to be _humble_.”

Descole scoffed and muttered something about “Layton”. 

_“_ What _prize?”_ Arianna grunted. She fought to free her wrist from Whistler’s grasp. 

_“Eternal life, of course!”_ Mr. Whistler raved. He looked at the Detragon and gasped. “Quickly, now...” 

Arianna’s struggles increased as he dragged her towards a black chair. “I don’t... need eternal life.” 

“Take it, and you’ll never have to worry about getting _ill_ again!”

“I don’t _want_ it!” She had the Golden Garden. She had Tony, Luke and the professor. 

Even _Crow_ would tell her this was a dodgy deal.

Mr. Whistler pushed her into the chair and turned to pick up a blue helmet. Arianna leapt up from the chair, but Descole’s henchmen surrounded her again. It was just like when Jakes and his officers had arrested her in Misthallery. 

“You can’t _do this_!” she shouted as they grabbed her arms. Mr. Whistler forced the helmet onto her head. He reached for a leaver. Descole laughed. 

She didn’t want eternal life or eternal youth or whatever this was. She didn’t want to watch everyone she loved _die_. 

She wanted to learn from the professor. She wanted to celebrate birthdays with Tony. She wanted to tease Crow about his height. She wanted to grow old with Luke. 

She wanted to _live._

Ariannasqueezed her eyes shut.

_“Get the hell away from her!”_

“ _Crow?”_ She opened her eyes with a gasp. 

Crow, Emmy and Luke stormed on to the stage. Emmy knocked the henchmen out. Arianna ripped the helmet off her head. She saw Crow kicking Mr. Whistler in the shin.

Luke caught her hand and whisked her off the stage. “Are you _okay?”_

Arianna nodded _,_ but she sniffledwhen they reached the professor’s side.

“It’s alright, dear,” the professor assured her quietly. “We’ll be home soon.” He patted her on the shoulder. 

She very nearly hugged him, but then he strode towards the stage. 

* * *

“You have a _PIANO_?” 

Lucille Layton chuckled at Tony’s exclamation. “We’ve had it since Hershel was ten.” 

The brown upright piano definitely looked a few decades old; its wooden surface had lost its shine and some of the keys seemed to be loose.

Arianna couldn’t help comparing it to the polished grand piano Papa had bought her...

The one that had found a new home at the Black Market after she and Tony moved away. 

They would find out if it had been sold when Crow returned from his visit to Misthallery. (Apparently, he had gone to sort out some secret Black Ravens’ business.) 

Tony reached for the piano keys, but then he remembered his manners. “Can I...?” he pleaded to Lucille. 

Lucille clapped her hands together. “Of course!” 

With a grin, Tony pressed a white piano key. He glanced at Arianna. “Which note is that?”

“‘G’, I think.” 

Tony kept prodding the keys until he was playing ‘Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star’. Arianna sang along with him. 

The professor and Roland must have heard them from the kitchen. They came into the living room and applauded with Lucille at the end of the song. 

“That was lovely,” Roland said. He turned to the professor. “Have you been teaching them, Hershel?” 

“No, actually...” The professor cleared his throat.

“Our Papa taught us,” Tony explained. “Well, he taught Arianna more than me...” Arianna became very invested in a faint stain on the piano’s lid. 

“I see...” Roland hummed. “Well, he did a fine job!” 

On their drive back to the professor’s house that evening, when Tony had fallen asleep, Arianna said, “You never told us you could play the piano...”

The professor looked at her in the Laytonmobile’s rear view mirror. “I thought... Didn’t you hear when I was playing on Ambrosia?” 

“ _When?”_

“When the ruins of the city arose?” he intoned. “On the Detragon...”

“Oh.” Arianna swallowed. She _hadn’t_ realised it was the professor playing at that point. She had been too frightened for him and Luke aboard the giant robot. 

“I didn’t want to bring it up,” the professor said apologetically. 

“No, I’m— it’s alright. I’m glad it was _you_ playing.” She glanced out the window. “Can you... play for us the next time we visit your parents?” 

She could hear the smile in his voice. “I may be a tad rusty, but I’ll certainly give it a go.” 

* * *

“Don’t you think you’re taking this a little bit _overboard_ , Professor?” Emmy said.

“Not at all,” the professor answered. “After witnessing the Masked Gentleman’s ‘miracles’ first-hand, we can’t be too careful— especially with the children.”

Luke, Arianna, Tony and Crow grappled with the orange safety harnesses connecting them all to the professor. 

_“‘Children?’”_ Crow squawked, flapping around like a flightless bird. “These things are for _toddlers_! I’m _thirteen!”_

 _“_ Are you _sure?”_ Arianna drawled. The harness hung rather loose around her chest, but _she_ wasn’t trying to escape. “You don’t _act_ like it.” 

Crow jabbed a finger at her. “This is _your_ fault for getting caught on Ambrosia!” 

“ _Luke_ got caught too. _Tell him, Luke!”_

Luke protested, “I tried to fight them off—“

“But _me and Emmy_ still had to save you,” Crow said. “And then we _all_ had to save _Her Highness_ from being crowned the winner!” 

Tony shuddered. “Can we _not_ talk about that, please?” 

_“Tony’s right,”_ Professor Layton said, gently tugging on their harnesses. “Come along, now. Let’s head to the marquee.” 

They all went to investigate the giant clown balloon that had deflated during the chaos with the Masked Gentleman. The balloon had almost _crushed_ Luke! This was what had spurred the professor to buy the safety harnesses from a nearby shop. 

So, really, it _was_ Luke’s fault. Arianna pointed this out to Crow, which caused another round of bickering.

“ _Shhh_ , you two!” Emmy said. “Can you hear that? It’s almost like... Is someone _crying_?”

Behind the clown balloon, they found a weeping girl— younger than Tony— wearing a big green hat. 

“ _Ohhh, Maaaaamy_!” she sobbed as they approached her.

 _“Geordie accent,”_ Crow noted. “She’s not from round here.” 

Emmy checked the girl wasn’t injured before asking for her name. The girl just kept bawling.

“She probably doesn’t want to give her name to strangers,” Tony whispered.

“Yes, but we should try to help her nonetheless,” the professor replied as Emmy continued trying to coax the girl. 

“We don’t have _time_ for this,” Crow sighed loudly. “Let’s just call her... _Cookie_. Hear that, girl? Your name’s Cookie now.” 

“H-huh?” The girl stopped crying and peered up at Crow. She complained, “N-no... Me name’s _Bonnie!”_

 _“_ Bonnie... Cookie... _Same thing_! Look, we’re meant to be meeting someone, so d’you want to tell us what’s wrong?” 

Bonnie rubbed her eyes under her hat. “I... I _lost me mam!”_

“Your mum…” Crow echoed. He hummed, fiddling with his yellow scarf, and gazed around the marquee. “Is she round _here_ somewhere—?”

“Do you think she was turned to _stone_ during the parade _?”_ Tony spluttered. “Or was she trampled in the stampede?” 

Bonnie burst into a fresh flood of tears. 

“ _Smooth,”_ Crow snorted as the professor attempted to console Bonnie. 

“There, there... I’m sure your mother is completely fine. We’ll help you find her...” 

Bonnie smiled gratefully and joined the trail behind the professor.

“Should I get the _adoption forms_ ready, Professor?” Emmy snickered.

“I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about, Emmy,” Professor Layton said as the kids followed him like of brood of ducklings. 

* * *

“Everything changed in Stansbury after Randall... fell. The whole town felt so empty when the search parties headed out. Henry was dismissed from the Ascot household, and I never saw Angela again after I returned from the ruins. I couldn’t talk to either of them.I avoided people where I could _._ I knew they all blamed me—“ 

“That’s not fair,” Arianna exclaimed.

Tony pouted at her across the spacious hotel bed they were all sitting on. “You interrupted the _story!”_ he whined. Crow and Luke exchanged a frown. Emmy glanced at her watch. The professor blinked at Arianna. 

Arianna insisted, “Well, it’s _isn’t.”_

The professor sighed. “Rumours spiralled; I was the last person to see Randall alive—“ 

“You were _seventeen,”_ Arianna pointed out sharply. 

She pictured a teenage Professor Layton (Lucille had shown them a school photo once) with messy hair and a timid smile. Studious, sheltered and easily swayed...

Not quite a true gentleman yet, but definitely a true friend. 

“Randall was your best friend,” Arianna raged on. “It was _his_ idea to explore the ruins, wasn’t it?”

The professor started, “I—“ 

“She’s right,” Crow agreed. “You were just a _kid_.” 

A _kid_ shouldn’t be shunned by an entire town. 

“So was Randall,” the professor mumbled. That sad look was back in his eyes. It never quite went away, but Arianna had noticed it more than ever since they had arrived in Monte d’Or. 

The next day, Arianna was far less cordial towards Mr. and Mrs. Ledore. 

* * *

Even through the darkness of the Reunion Inn, Arianna recognised her. 

She was a few years younger than the professor— thirty at the very least, but you wouldn’t have guessed it. 

She had straight chestnut-coloured hair; half of it was clipped back while the rest reached her shoulders. 

Her cheeks contained a healthy pink glow (though, that might have been from whatever she was drinking) and her smile was beaming in the blackout. 

She was giggling and twirling her green dress around the guest room. Then she met Arianna’s gaze. 

Those doe-eyes ( _Tony’s_ eyes) narrowed. Was she squinting or _scowling_? Arianna wasn’t sure which she would prefer. 

“Who’s _that_?” Luke wondered. Arianna jumped— she had almost forgotten he was right beside her.

She looked at him and murmured, “I think...” Arianna looked back towards the woman, but she was gone. “...It doesn’t matter.” 

The inn’s lights finally flicked back on. Hurriedly, Arianna said, “Let’s catch up with the others.” 

* * *

“ _TONY!”_

The Masked Gentleman had left him hanging between the balconies above the Grand Hall. A single hook and a thin web of ropes were the only things keeping Tony up. 

“ _A-Arianna!”_ Tony craned his head towards her voice. The movement nearly made him fall. He flailed his arms around, yelping, “ _Help!”_

 _“Don’t move!”_ Professor Layton shouted, gripping the baluster of their balcony. 

_“Nine, ten, eleven, twelve...”_ the Masked Gentleman sang as he floated down to the ground floor. He tossed away his winged-cape. _“Just how deep do you want to delve?”_

The cape drifted to the floor like a ghostly white sheet. Arianna imagined a body beneath that sheet— tiny, broken and horribly still...

Her hands covered her ears as the Masked Gentleman continued to taunt them.

“I hope you’ve enjoyed this look into _my_ world, Layton. I’ve left you one final puzzle so that you may save your little friend. It looks as if he’s in quite a predicament. And _so_ high up...” 

“ _Stop_ ,” Arianna sobbed. She was shaking. Luke caught her by the shoulder. 

“Is it _true_ , Layton?” the Masked Gentleman called. “I’ve heard you have a history of _letting your friends down_ —“ 

_“Shut up!”_ Crow snarled at him. 

“What are you _doing?_ ” the professor gasped as Crow yanked his scarf off. 

Crow folded the scarf into a loop and lifted himself up onto the baluster. “I’m going zip-lining— what’s it look like?” 

“Oh, no, you _don’t!”_ Emmy hauled him away from the edge of the balcony.

“I’ll go,” Luke said, releasing Arianna’s shoulder. “I’m the lightest—“

“You are _not,”_ Crow snorted from Emmy’s arms. 

“ _I_ am,” Arianna breathed. Would she be strong enough to rescue Tony? 

Hesitantly, she turned to the professor. He had jogged away from the balcony to grab a candelabrum off a set of drawers. 

“ _No!”_ Lukewas stillarguing. “ _I_ saved Melina from falling back on Ambrosia—“

“After Em and Isaved _you, remember?”_ Crow snapped. 

“Stay here, all of you!” The professor leapt over the baluster. 

_“Professor!”_ Luke, Emmy and Crow cried together.

They watched as the professor slid down one of the ropes, angling towards Tony. 

Emmy seethed, “I think sometimes that man forgets that he’s _thirty-five-years-old_!”

“He’ll make it,” Arianna murmured. The professor would never let them down. 

* * *

The thought of flying in an airship was not very appealing to Tony. Arianna didn’t blame him, after what he had been through at the Reunion Inn. So, she agreed to remain with him in London while the professor, Emmy, Luke and Crow went away. 

If Arianna was honest, she was glad to take a break from their adventures. She trusted the professor with all her heart, but he did have a habit for getting into dangerous situations.

Arianna and Tony would be staying with the professor’s parents. 

Lucille and Roland brought them to the London Aerodrome to see everyone off. 

“Good luck finding the living mummy _,”_ Arianna said.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?” Luke asked for the tenth time. 

Smiling, Arianna shook her head. She already had her own... ‘mummy’ she needed to deal with. 

A letter had arrived for her the other day— with an invitation. This was another reason why she couldn’t join the adventure. (She hadn’t told Tony or the professor...)

Tony was hugging the professor tightly. “Promise you’ll be careful?” Tony snivelled. 

“Don’t worry,” Emmy said from the airship’s metal stairs. “I’ll protect them!”

“I’ll hold you to that, Emmy,” the professor chuckled. He edged back and placed his hands on Tony’s shoulders. “I promise— and we’ll make sure we bring you back some gifts.” 

“Yay!” 

The professor turned to Arianna. She stayed right where she was, as did he. He tipped his hat. “Goodbye, dear.” 

“Bye, P—“

“Will you lot HURRY UP?” Crow stuck his head out of the airship’s orange door. 

_“Alright,”_ Emmy called dryly. 

“If you’re not onboard in ten seconds, I WILL eat all these sweets you brought for the flight...” 

“You WILL _NOT!”_ Emmyshot onto the ship.

Before Luke could follow, Arianna asked if she could talk to him. 

“I’d best check on Emmy and Crow,” the professor declared. He bid goodbye to them again and boarded the airship. 

Arianna sent Tony a sideways glance. “And I should... go see Grandma and Grandpa,” Tony said. He shuffled off to Lucille and Rolands’ car. 

Luke scratched his cheek. “What do you want to talk about?” 

“I, um...” (Why had he suddenly gone _red_?) Arianna breathed, “I received a letter from... from a Miss _Catherine Yulan_.”

“Oh... Who’s that?” 

Of course— she had never told him... His family life had seemed so _perfect_ that she didn’t think he would understand. 

“My mother.” 

_“Oh,”_ Luke repeated. “W-what does she want?” 

“Just to meet me, or so she says.”

_“Where?”_

_“_ At this cafe—“ 

_“LUKE!”_ Crow bellowed. “THE PILOT SAID WE’RE _LEAVING WITHOUT YOU...!”_

Luke ignored him. “Does the professor know?” he whispered. 

“Not yet. I don’t want him to worry. Please don’t tell him…”

“If anything happens, I will,” Luke vowed. “You’re not going to... to meet her alone, are you?”

“I was going to ask Lucille...” Arianna glanced back at Lucille and Rolands’ car. “But she might tell the professor...”

After a moment’s thought, Luke suggested, “Ask my mum.”

“Would she—“

“ _TIME’S UP.”_ Crow thundered down the airship’s stairs. He grabbed Luke’s arm. “We’re GOING.” 

Arianna caught Luke’s other arm. She growled at Crow, “Just let us say _goodbye_ —“ 

“ _I’ll_ do it _for_ you.” Crow kissed Luke on the cheek. 

With a gasp, Arianna let go of Luke’s arm. Luke was flushed and gaping like a fish. 

Crow carted Luke up to the airship. He called down to Arianna, “And before you start fretting— _no_ , I’m not going to steal your boyfriend on this trip. I’m already spoken for.” 

“Since _WHEN?_ ” Arianna spluttered. 

“ _None of your business!”_

* * *

The cafe was not as fancy as Arianna had anticipated. This was a relief— Arianna wouldn’t have to worry about causing a scene— but Brenda’s ‘disguise’ was going to stick out like a sore thumb. Brenda— with her cat-eye sunglasses, a big yellow hair bow and a pink polka dot dress— was positioned a few tables away from Arianna. 

They had gotten here thirty minutes ago, at the arranged time. 

Ariana had just finished her chai latte and she wanted to order another drink. She scanned around for a waiter. 

Someone appeared next to her table, clutching a tray. “Arianna...?” The voice was familiar, but it sounded throaty. 

Arianna moulded her face into a cold mask. She stared up at her mother.

Catherine wasn’t quite as glamorous as she had seemed in Monte d’Or. She had on a white blouse and a burgundy pencil skirt, with her chestnut hair tied up in a loose bun. There were even some wrinkles around her eyes. 

“Hello,” Arianna said formally. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Catherine gushed. She lifted the tray, which held a teapot, a jug of milk and two mugs. “I was just getting us some tea...” (Queueing half an hour for tea— _really?_ ) 

Catherine set the tray on the table. “Do you still like it with lots of milk?” she checked. 

“Yes, please.” 

As Catherine poured the tea, Arianna glanced away. She saw Brenda from the corner of her eye. Brenda was observing them over the top of her menu. 

“Thank you,” Arianna said when Catherine passed her cup over the table. 

Catherine took the seat opposite Arianna. Her hands trembled slightly around her own teacup. (There weren’t any rings on her fingers...) 

Catherine began, “How are you?” 

They were past the point of pleasantries. She was referring to Arianna’s health, her new life, her future...

“Fine,” Arianna answered curtly. Either her genteel upbringing or the professor’s morals prompted her to add, “And _you?”_

“Not too bad...” Catherine surveyed the cafe and the other customers. “Don’t tell me you came all by yourself?” (Brenda shifted in her seat.) 

“No, I didn’t.”

Catherine coughed. “Is Professor Layton here with you?”

Obviously, she had read the papers; about how Professor Layton had uncovered the Golden Garden, and how the garden had helped cure a young girl. Those papers had come out a _year_ ago. 

Arianna took a sip of tea before responding, “No, he’s away.” 

“Away...?” Catherine’s dark eyes widened. “Is Tony with him?” _Now_ she remembered Tony...

“No,” Arianna said again. “Tony’s with the professor’s family.”

Catherine touched the side of her head. “I... I heard about what happened to him in Monte d’Or. Is he alright now?”

 _It’s not like you were_ there _,_ Arianna thought sarcastically. She managed to keep her mouth shut and simply nodded. 

Aside from gaining a fear of heights, Tony hadn’t been hurt during the incident. Catherine wouldn’t be interested otherwise.

“What’s wrong?” Catherine asked. 

_“Nothing,”_ Arianna gritted out. 

“You look like you’re sucking on a lemon...”

Her mother always used to give her sherbet lemons from Aunt Taffy’s stall.

Then Arianna had gotten ill, and her mother had left. 

“Why do you _care?”_ Arianna gasped. “Why _now?”_

The people around them were watching and whispering, but once the words were out, Arianna couldn’t take them back. 

Catherine coughed, “I’m—“ 

“Why did you follow us to Monte d’Or?”

Ariannacould feel Brenda’s gaze on her— so concerned, gentle and loving. Why couldn’t _Arianna’s_ mother be like that? 

“I _didn’t,”_ Catherine insisted. “I swear, I _didn’t know_ you and Tony would be there.” Catherine’s hands were quivering more than ever. She clasped them together on the table, as if she was pleading to Arianna. “Please, _please,_ believe me. I was in Monte d’Or for... for an _interview.”_

Arianna sniffed. “For _what?”_

“A senior manager’s job, with a car company.” 

“ _And?”_

“ _I got the job_ ,” Catherine breathed, like she still couldn’t quite believe it.

“In Monte d’Or?” 

“In America.” She smiled uncertainly at Arianna. “I _finally_ feel like I’m in the right position—“ 

“ _Good for you_ ,” Arianna hissed. _Good to know we aren’t holding you back!_

“—To take care of you and Tony.” 

* * *

”Arianna, Tony— this is Aurora.”

The million-year-old ‘living mummy’ looked like a young girl. 

She blinked her pale blue eyes at them as Tony shook her hand. 

“What... what does this gesture mean?” Aurora inquired, releasing Tony’s hand. 

“Shaking _hands?”_ Tony grinned. “It’s a polite way of saying ‘Hello!’”

“That’s right,” Professor Layton said. 

“Hello...” Aurora echoed. She offered her hand to Arianna hesitantly. Arianna accepted her hand; it was as cold as ice. Aurora’s handshake was more like a hand- _swing._

Ariannaoften worried she would miss social cues, having been confined to Barde Manor for six months after her father’s death. 

But _Aurora_ had been trapped in a block of ice and she was from an entirely different civilisation! 

Arianna smiled. “It’s nice to meet you, Aurora.“

* * *

“Look, this one’s sweet! Isn’t it...? What do you think, Arianna?” 

“Erm...”

Arianna glanced from Emmy, who was wielding a stripy pink dress, to Aurora, with a frilly orange and blue dress. Both dresses had ribbons, but the pink one wasn’t so... bold. 

If it was up to Arianna, she would choose the latter. 

Did the pink one look more old-fashioned, though? (That policeman at the museum had compared Aurora to his _grandmother..._ )

Arianna suggested, “The orange one—?”

“ _No,”_ Tony intervened. He marched up to the mirror and motioned to the orange dress Aurora was holding. “Trust me, you’ll never blend in with this.” 

“I thought it looked _cute_ ,” Emmy whined. 

“Maybe for a _showgirl...!”_

As Emmy and Tony squabbled, Arianna side-stepped her way over to Luke and the professor. 

“I’m not the best judge of fashion,” Arianna admitted in a whisper. 

“Me neither,” Luke said slowly. “Mum usually helps me choose...” _Hint, hint._

He was dying to know how the meeting with Arianna’s mother— Catherine— had gone, but Arianna couldn’t discuss it in front of the professor. 

The ‘pocket money’ Catherine had given Arianna felt heavy in her purse. 

Was it an incentive for Arianna and Tony to move away with Catherine? Or an assurance that she had the means to look after them? 

Surely Catherine knew they would inherit Papa’s fortune one day... 

“Is there anything you need, Arianna?” 

The professor’s voice stilled the doubts rippling through her mind. Arianna looked at him in surprise. 

The professor cleared his throat. “Would you and Tony like any new clothes, while we’re here?” 

Tony overheard him and hollered, “ _Yes, please!”_

“Nothing too expensive, Tony,” Arianna warned. 

“It’s alright,” the professor chuckled. 

The money in Arianna’s purse weighed _even more_ now. 

She and Tony emerged from the boutique fifteen minutes later. Tony had helped her choose a turquoise dress with a belt. The colour was rather bright, but Luke seemed to like it. 

“Wow,” Luke gasped when he saw her. “You look...” He trailed off, turning red. 

“Lovely,” the professor supplied. 

“Thanks!” Tony said. For himself, Tony had picked out a white shirt, a red waistcoat and beige trousers. (He _may_ have been inspired by a photo of the professor from his student days...) 

Then, it was Aurora’s turn. With input from both Tony and Emmy, Aurora had gone for a blue and white skirt, a long-sleeved yellow top with a white ribbon, and a sunhat sporting a blue flower. 

She looked ready for a stroll by the seaside or the lakeshore... 

“ _Well?”_ Emmy asked, clapping a hand on Aurora’s shoulder. 

The professor said, “It suits you!”

Aurora glanced at Arianna and Luke. 

“I like the hat,” Arianna added. It resembled a hat Arianna had worn when she was younger. (Tony’s idea, no doubt...) 

Luke nodded. “Blue’s a good colour for you!” 

“Really?” Aurora smiled shyly, and her transformation into a modern teenage girl was complete. 

Arianna hoped she would see more of Aurora after their expedition around the world. 

* * *

“Who are _you two_ and what have you done with my adoptive siblings?” 

They caught up with Crow at Scotland Yard. He was scrutinising Arianna and Tonys’ new outfits from a green chair in the waiting area. 

“We’re _not_ siblings,” Arianna reminded him with a scoff. “We’ve just been shopping... What have _you_ been up to?” 

“ _Nothing—!”_

“Attempting to hold an auction without an auctioneer licence,” a police constable called from behind Crow. 

“Is this true, Crow?” Professor Layton said. 

Crow argued, “It was a _charity_ auction!” 

“Charity auctions are supposed to be _not-for-profit,”_ the constable pointed out. “Your friend in the plague doctor costume made off with over _two-hundred pounds!”_ (Did that mean the rest of the Black Ravens were in town?) 

“I‘m not _from_ London! I didn’t know about your stupid rules!” Crow spat. He turned to the professor, pouting. “Back me up, Prof...” 

“Are you the boy’s father, Sir?” the constable asked Professor Layton. 

The professor adjusted his hat. “No, but I am... responsible for Crow.” He sighed. Crow grimaced. 

Arianna tutted at Crow. Honestly— they only had only left him for a _few hours_! 

* * *

“This is the best fossil in the _whole_ wide world!” Luke gestured to the giant T-Rex skeleton in the centre of the museum. 

“‘Course you’d say that,” Crow snorted. “ _Your dad’s_ name is on it...”

“Dr. Schrader’s is as well,” said Arianna, trying to ease Luke’s embarrassment. (Dr. Schrader was Clark’s mentor— and Professor Layton’s.)

“This plesiosaur skeletonis _much_ cooler,” Tony pointed out. He led Aurora over to the other exhibit, much to Luke’s indignation. 

“Ple... Plesiosaur?” Aurora stammered. 

Tony patted the Plesiosaur’s bony flipper. “Some people call her the _Loch Ness Monster!”_

Aurora squinted at the skeleton. “How can you tell it is a ‘her’?” 

Crow started, “ _Well_ , you see—“ 

“We had a friend who looked like that Plesiosaur,” Arianna interrupted. “ _Her_ name was Loosha.” 

“You were friends with a... _dinosaur_ , was it?” Aurora said. 

“She wasn’t a dinosaur, but she was the last of her kind,” Tony sighed, gazing up at the skeleton. Then he gasped and turned to Aurora. “You‘re from the Azran civilisation... and so was the _Golden Garden!”_

“She’s meant to be _under cover_ ,” Crow said through clenched teeth. 

_“Sorry!”_ Tony lowered his voice, though he sounded no less excited. He asked Aurora, “Did you ever see any creatures like Loosha—“ He pointed to the Plesiosaur. “—like _this_ a million years ago?” 

“I... I might have.” Closing her eyes, Aurora crossed her hands over her heart. She shook her head after a few minutes and looked at Tony hopelessly. “I’m sorry... My memories are still beyond my reach. Perhaps... when we have found the aura stones, I will be able to confirm... What was your ‘Loosha’ like?”

Tony chuckled sadly. “She _loved_ to swim— and she loved eating pears!” 

“She saved our hometown from a giant robot,” Luke said. 

Arianna sighed wistfully. “But she was always so gentle around people—“ 

“Till she flooded the whole town,” Crow snickered. Arianna aimed a frown at him. Crow added, _“I_ helped her!” 

“And did you meet her in the... Golden Garden?” Aurora wondered. 

Tony shook his head. “Arianna and I met her near the lake outside our house. She was _tiny_ back then...” 

Arianna teared up at the memory. That was a couple of months after their mother had moved out. Loosha had made a bigger impact in their lives than Catherine Barde ever had. 

“Come along, you fo... _five!”_ Professor Layton called from the crime scene room. 

* * *

The following week, a postcard reached Roland and Lucilles’ house. 

It featured a photo of a white-sand beach with palm trees and sailboats. The sea looked _so_ blue...

There was a message on the back of the postcard. Roland read it aloud; aside from the scratchiness in his voice, he sounded just like the professor.

_“Dear all,_

_I hope everything is content in London. We’ve landed on a tiny tropical island, where the weather is divine and the food is even more so. After partaking in a treasure hunt, we were able to explore the local market— Crow is a shrewd haggler— and we visited the beautiful beach. (Pictured.) Luke had a fine time teaching Aurora how to swim. Emmy has taken lots of photos, which we will show you when we return._

_Love and happiness to you all!”_

“Sounds like they’re having an amazing time,” Tony sighed. 

“Yes...” Arianna mumbled. She almost wished she had gone with them, but she could read between the lines of the professor’s writing. 

Obviously, he was still being tracked by Targent and he was worried the agency would pose a threat to Arianna, Tony and his parents. (Inspector Grosky had been attacked in an alley near Kensington...) 

But the Targent mole at Scotland Yard had been arrested— surely they would be safe now in London? 

* * *

Tony didn’t take to Catherine at all. 

The three of them had gone to the cinema to see _Mary Poppins_. 

It had seemed like a safe bet at first— they weren’t really meant to _talk_ in the cinema— but Catherine kept trying to chat with Tony, and the film’s subject matter... struck a chord, to say the least. 

_“An overworking parent summons an extraordinary English nanny to look after their two children.”_

Arianna groaned silently. Why couldn’t Tony have chosen _The Sword in the Stone_ instead?

Thankfully, Tony seemed to enjoy the film overall and he was still singing _Step In Time_ when they exited the cinema. 

Arianna couldn’t say the same for Catherine... 

Catherine was fumbling through her coat pockets. She turned to Arianna and Tony and winced. “Sorry, I... You don’t mind if I smoke, do you? I’ll just be over here for a minute...” 

Arianna nodded, as did Tony. To Catherine’s credit, she moved far enough away so that Arianna couldn’t smell any smoke. Catherine kept them within her sight, but she couldn’t hear them whispering. 

“What do you think?” Arianna asked. 

“I don’t know...” Tony shrugged unhelpfully. “When is she driving us back to the Tritons’ house?” (Roland and Lucille were attending a party that evening.)

“Not long...” Arianna peered over at Catherine, who was still puffing on a cigarette. 

Tony breathed, “Is she... going to take us away from the professor?” 

_“Shhh!”_ Arianna frowned at Tony, but then she realised the two of them were being watched. 

Across the road, in the bushes, there was a man— black glasses, dark suit. He was holding a video camera, pointed right at them. 

Arianna’s eyes widened and flicked towards Catherine. She hadn’t seen him yet... 

Arianna inched closer to Tony. No sudden movements— the spy might have had a gun. She and Tony weren’t anywhere near as athletic as Grosky. And Emmy wasn’t here to protect them... 

Now she _really_ wished they had gone away with the professor. 

Arianna grasped Tony’s hand. “Tony,” she breathed. 

The spy must have noticed her reaction. He lowered the camera, leering at them. 

“ _Tony_ ,” Arianna gasped. Tony glanced at her. “Get inside the cinema— get help. I’ll be right behind you.” 

The spy crept out of the bushes and onto the pavement. 

“ _Arianna?”_ Tony squeaked. 

Arianna would only slow him down. She needed to warn Catherine— 

There was rustling behind the spy. A tall black-robed figure burst out of the bushes, waving a stick about. 

“EXCUSE ME, GOOD SIR...!” 

With a shout of surprise, the spy spun around. _Thwack!_ The camera was knocked out of his hands by the stick. 

“FORGIVE ME,” the black-robed figure boomed as the camera fell to the ground. He leapt from bushes and stomped on the camera. (It was definitely broken now, if it hadn’t been already.) “CAN I INTEREST YOU IN A NEW CAMERA—?” 

The spy swore and sped off down the road. 

“Arianna, Tony— what’s going on?” Catherine called, finally returning to their sides. (She reeked of cigarette smoke...)

“It’s the _Black Ravens_!” Tony cheered. “They saved us!” 

The Raven glided across the road to greet them. “You’re more than welcome, young one!” He bowed awkwardly. “Might we— um— _I_ receive areward for my efforts? Oh, er...” The white mask slipped off to reveal a boy with spiky brown hair and a carrot-like nose. 

“Hi, Badger!” Tony chirped. 

“ _Oi!”_ The bottom half of the black robes were ripped open. Roddy glared out at them. “ _I’m_ here too!” 

“ _Who_ _is this_?” Catherine demanded. 

“Our friends,” Arianna sighed. 

* * *

Catherine reluctantly agreed to drive Badger and Roddy to the Tritons’ house with them. Roddy and Badger had been sleeping at a hostel, funded by the earnings from Crow’s illegal auction. When Brenda heard about their less-than-stellar accommodation, she invited them to stay with her and Clark.

Despite his complaints about the hostel during their car journey, Roddy refused Brenda’s kind offer. “We’re not looking for charity, thank you very much!” 

_“_ Notunless it’s for your ‘charity auction’,” Arianna said under her breath. 

Badger might have heard her. He shifted his feet uncomfortably and cringed when Clark spoke. 

“It wouldn’t be for _charity_ ,” Clark argued. “You saved Arianna and Tony! That... stalker and others like him might still be out there. The least we can do is provide you with shelter for the night.” 

Badger mumbled, “He’s got a point, Rod’...” 

Roddy crossed his arms, scowling.

“And we’ve got some leftover lamb casserole in the kitchen,” Brenda chimed. “It would be a shame for all that food to go to waste—“

Roddy’s stomach grumbled louder than he ever could. “Just for _one night_ ,” Roddy conceded. 

* * *

Eight nights later, Roddy and Badger were still roosting at the Tritons’ house. 

The Ravens had spent the past week wandering around construction sites (probably searching for a new ‘base’) and trying to get their hands on an auctioneer licence. 

Arianna and Tony had reported their stalker incident to the police, and they had been warned to stay inside since then. Catherine had called to see if they wanted to go to the beach, but Arianna had declined. She had snapped when Catherine got huffy. “In case you didn’t _realize,_ we were being _stalked_ the other night!” 

All Arianna wanted was to speak to the professor. But there wasn’t a telephone on the Bostonius, as far as they were aware, and no one knew the professor’s current location. The last time Lucille had heard from him, he’d been in a town called Kodh… 

He had seemingly been in too much of a rush to talk to Arianna and Tony.

What on Earth could he, Luke and the others be doing? Had they found all of the Azran eggs? Were they fighting Targent? 

Their answer came one day later. 

Lucille phoned, frantically telling them to switch on the TV.

It was on the first channel they turned to. It was on every channel. A live news broadcast from Froenborg— the first town Professor Layton had travelled to. 

_“Following the tremors from Froenborg’s mountain, an immense… fortress has ascended from its peak. The local townspeople have been evacuated to safety— none of them were able to tell us what this fortress is or how it arrived here…”_

Arianna, Tony, the Ravens and the Tritons huddled around the TV as the camera focussed on the golden ‘fortress’ hovering above the mountains. It looked like an ancient floating battleship with waterfalls spewing from its sides. 

“It’s so high up…” Tony breathed.

That _had_ to be Azran engineering. The Golden Garden, Ambrosia, the Akbadain Ruins… Each of them emanated a similar sense of power.

The professor had been present when all of them were unearthed. 

Arianna needed air. She rushed out to the Tritons’ garden, but the news reporter’s panicked words pursued her: 

_“We’re trying to get a closer look, but the… the authorities have ordered us to keep away from the perimeter—_ What’s that? Something… _Some things have emerged from the fortress! Whatever they are, they’re shooting at the town._ We need to get back…!”

Leaning against the back door, Arianna smothered a sob.

Why hadn’t she hugged the professor goodbye? Why hadn’t she kissed Luke? Why hadn’t she been kinder to Crow...?

“You alright?” a quiet voice asked behind her.

She sniffled and turned to discover Badger had followed her out.

“Do… do ya think Crow and the others are… _there?”_ he stuttered.

Arianna gave him a jerky nod. She didn’t know _how_ , but she had this horrible sinking feeling in her stomach. 

She let out a breath and lifted her head up. Despite the chaos unfolding in Froenborg, the afternoon sky was clear above them. Badger looked up too. 

“Crow _will_ come back,” Badger said, without a hint of hesitancy in his voice. “He always does.” 

Hopefully, he would bring everyone else back with him. 

* * *

“…The five of us had to sacrifice ourselves to stop the Azran legacy. Bronev didn’t even try to help— that bastard!”

“Crow, _please.”_

“Sorry, Prof… Luckily, Aurora used her Azran magic to bring us back to life. Then she offered us all the treasures in the Azran sanctuary. I accepted, obviously, and now I own the place. We escaped from the sanctuary and Bronev got arrested.”

Arianna and Tony were left gaping after Crow’s story.

“Where… where is Aurora now?” Arianna managed to ask.

“She’s still at the sanctuary with Desc— Desmond Sycamore,” Luke muttered.

Tony wondered, “And _Emmy?”_

The professor touched the brim of his hat. “Emmy will be taking some time to herself for a little while.”

That was hardly surprising, after Emmy had held a knife to Luke’s throat. Arianna didn’t know if she could trust Emmy ever again. 

Emmy had sworn to protect them, but that whole time, she had been a spy for Targent. Had she known Targent would threaten Arianna and Tony, along with the professor’s parents? 

Both Emmy and Professor Sycamore ( _Descole!_ ) had betrayed them, but they had still offered up their lives to save the world... 

Luke definitely seemed shaken by the whole ordeal; Sycamore’s deception, Emmy’s treachery, the true nature of the Azran... Usually, Luke couldn’t stop talking about their adventures. Now, though, he looked drained and he was frowning slightly.

While the professor and Crow could conceal their feelings, Luke had always worn his heart on his sleeve. It was one of the many things Arianna loved about him. She wanted to tell him... She wanted to _kiss_ _him_... but now wasn’t the right time.

There would be time for that. Arianna wasn’t going anywhere. So, she gave Luke a big hug before she left his house. 

She thought it would be a tight squeeze in the Laytonmobile with the professor, Tony, Crow, Badger and Roddy. But then, Crow announced that he and his friends had some business they needed to attend to in town. The professor warned them to be careful.

“Don’t be back _too_ late,” Arianna teased.

Crow scoffed, poked her in the shoulder, and strode off with Bader and Roddy. (Was Crow holding Badger’s hand…?) 

During the drive home, Tony was still bursting with questions for the professor, but he eventually dozed off. Arianna gazed out the car window, deep in thought. 

What sort of treasures were entombed in the Azran sanctuary? A miracle cure? The elixir of eternal life? Technological marvels?

How would the Azran legacy change the world…?

The professor carried Tony out of the car and into the house. Arianna trailed after him. She grabbed herself a glass of water from the kitchen and left the hall light on for Crow. (He _better not_ disturb her when he got in…)

As she trudged upstairs, she bumped into the professor.

“Goodnight, dear—”

She caught him in a hug. “Thank you, Professor.”

No matter what Catherine said, she and Tony weren’t going to leave him.

* * *

Arianna had hoped they could have a relaxed morning the next day. But her lie-in was interrupted by the doorbell.

She groaned and rolled over in bed. She knew _she_ should get the front door, after everything Professor Layton had been through, but her bed was so comfy... 

_“Tony,”_ she hollered, her voice hoarse with sleep. “Door...” The only response she received was a snore from Tony’s bed.

Arianna huffed. She dragged herself out of bed and padded across the room. She poked her head out of their bedroom door. 

Someone was already rushing downstairs and opening the front door. “Hello?” It was the professor— of course. (He had probably been awake since six AM.)

“Morning,” a woman’s voice replied. “You must be the famous Professor Layton!” 

“Thank you,” the professor said, “but I believe ‘famous’ would be an overstatement... How can I help?” 

“I’m just looking for my son...”

Arianna rolled her eyes. The professor had only been home for one day, but _already_ someone was asking him to find a missing person... 

“Your _son?”_ the professor repeated. 

“Thomas,” the woman said. 

Crow’s bedroom door opened across the upstairs landing. Arianna saw Crow... and Badger, peeking out. Badger was blushing, but Crow looked troubled.

The professor exclaimed, “I’m sorry?” 

“He also goes by ‘Crow’,” the woman snorted.

“ _Crow?”_ Arianna mouthed. She met Crow’s gaze across the landing. 

“You’re... Crow’s mother,” the professor deduced. “Mrs...?”

“ _Maureen’s_ fine!” Crow’s mother laughed. “It’s just as Tom said— you really are a true gentleman.” 

“Crow...” The professor amended, “ _Tom_ has been in contact with you?” 

“Yes, of course— he’s always writing to me about his apprenticeship!” 

“ _What?”_ Arianna breathed. Her eyes narrowed at Crow— _Thomas_ — whatever his name was.

Crow tried to retreat back into his room, but Badger pushed him out. Badger snickered, “Go and see your mum, _Tom.”_

“Would you like to come in?” the professor asked Maureen. “I believe we have a lot to discuss.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Crow's mother, Maureen, is an OC from SamCyberCat's amazing Grasping Liquid series about the Black Ravens!
> 
> Thank you for reading this fragmented AU. 
> 
> Of course Aurora survives. Aurora survives in every universe except canon. 
> 
> I forgot to mention... Aurora’s alternate outfit is inspired by @ somena-libra-dawn‘s art on tumblr: https://somena-libra-dawn.tumblr.com/post/632461656721653761/uhh-finally-i-drew-luke-and-aurora


End file.
